WO 92/21335 published on Dec. 10, 1992 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,183 issued on Jul. 18, 1995 describes a phospholipid emulsion derived from marine and/or synthetic origin comprising polyunsaturated fatty acids and having anti-inflammatory and immunosuppressive effects and which promotes-normal brain or retinal development and function. U.S. Pat. No. 5,434,183 does not disclose the presence of flavonoids or nervonic acid (a mono-unsaturated fatty acid) in the composition.
JP 2215351, published on Aug. 28, 1990, discloses a method for extracting and purifying phospholipids from fresh hill. Krill is lyophilized and then extracted with ethanol to produce an extract which is fractionated by absorption column chromatography to produce high purity phosphatidyl choline and phosphatidyl ethanolamine. There is no disclosure of a composition comprising a flavonoid or nervonic acid.
WO 00/23546, published on Apr. 27, 2000, discloses methods for extracting lipid fractions from marine and aquatic animal material by acetone extractions. The resulting non-soluble and particulate fraction is further solvent extracted with ethanol or ethylacetate to achieve further lipid extractions.
Hosokawa et al. (35), published in 2000, discloses the conversion of docosahexanoic acid containing phosphatidylcholines (DHA-PC) from squid skin lecithin to docosahexanoic acid containing phosphadylserines (DHA-PS) via transphosphatidylation with phospholipase D (PLD). According to Table 2 of this reference, the fatty acid composition of the phospholipid includes important portions of eicosapentanoic acid. There is no disclosure concerning any pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, or cosmetic use of a composition comprising a flavonoid.
Henderson et al. (36), published in 1994, discloses lipid compositions of the pineal organ from rainbow trout comprising phospholipids. According to Table 4 of this reference, said phospholipids contain fatty acids corresponding to eicosapentanoic and docosahexanoic acid. Similarly, Bell et al. (37), published in 1991, discloses phospholipid compositions derived from different organs of cod. Moreover, Wiegand et al. (38), published in 1983, discloses polyene derivatives of phosphatidylcholine as phospholipid molecular species of frog receptor membranes. However, there is no disclosure in any of these references concerning any pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, or cosmetic use of a composition comprising a flavonoid.
WO 97/39759, published on Oct. 30, 1997, discloses ω-3 fatty acids and ω-3 phosphatidylcholine in the treatment of bipolar disorder. The preferred ω-3 phosphatidylcholine derivatives comprise eicosapentanoic and/or docosahexanoic acid. However, there is no disclosure concerning any pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, or cosmetic use of phospholipids beyond the treatment of bipolar disorder or the use of a composition comprising a flavonoid.
EP 0609078 A1, published on Mar. 8, 1994, discloses a phospholipid comprising two different unsaturated fatty acids, wherein a preferred phospholipid contains both eicosapentanoic and docosahexanoic acid. Furthermore, the phospholipid can be used in the preparation of foods, skin care preparations, or pharmaceutical agent. However, there is no disclosure concerning any pharmaceutical, nutraceutical, or cosmetic use of a composition comprising a flavonoid.